


Captives

by bechloepitchess



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloepitchess/pseuds/bechloepitchess
Summary: The hostage situation on the boat in PP3, but intensely escalated.  Bechloe and Staubrey, but focused on Triple Treble friendship. Contains violence, but no character death. Other characters will come in towards end.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first fic I have ever written so I hope you enjoy! I am dedicating this story to Whov1an562 who inspired me to keep writing and helped me stay on track.

Beca’s POV

I wake up and everything is dark. There is a breeze which makes me realize I am not waking up in my bed. 

Then it hits me… the van! Where am I? Where are the other girls?! Before I can ask anymore questions my vision comes back as a blindfold is ripped from my face. 

I look around to see my fellow Bellas tied up and looking at me in worry.

“Well, well, well look who decided to finally wake up.” 

That accent… it sounds so familiar…

“Now that the last of my precious Amy’s friends are awake we can finally let the games begin.” 

That’s why it sounded so familiar… Amy’s dad.

Amy attempts to say something to her dad but all that comes out is a muffled sound from behind the duct tape on her mouth.

“Yeah yeah I know, you got me the money, but that’s not exactly why you are all here… although it’s definitely a bonus!” He laughs and walks towards the rest of us.

“Gentlemen! Come collect your pieces to your games!”

“Pieces to your games??? You think we are going to be part of some pathetic game you have planned?” Aubrey yells.

“I never said you had a choice did I? ...boys!”

From behind Amy’s dad comes a group of 6 masked men. 

“Let’s first get to know who will be working with who. Who would like to go first?

“Hello Beca…”

That voice… it can’t be…

“Jesse?!”

“Don’t act so surprised Beca. You really think I would pass up the opportunity to get my revenge on you?”

“Revenge?! What the hell for?!”

“For choosing these bitches over me, especially the redhead one… I am going to have fun with you two.”

“Hey hey. You said we could share, Jesse!”

“Tom?!” Chloe yells from the back of the group.

“Hey babe, ready to have some fun?”

Everyone starts yelling to each other when I see the rest of the Bellas being put on to a small life boat, their hands and feet still tied, and pushed off into the dark ocean.

Just Chloe, Aubrey and I remain.

“Chloe!” Aubrey yells as Chloe and I are grabbed and dragged towards the stairs to go below deck.

“Beca, take care of her! Please!” Aubrey starts to run towards us when she is hit with something that makes her stop where she is until she falls straight on her face. A dart.

“Mr. Posen?!” Chloe yells and that’s when the door slams and once again complete darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

Chloe’s POV

The last thing I see is Aubrey’s dad shooting his own daughter with a dart gun before everything goes dark. I can hear Beca struggling next to me but cannot seem to find her.  
“Beca!? Beca!!” I yell until a hand rests on my knee. I’m startled at first but quickly relax when I hear her voice.

“I’m right here, baby, I’m right here.”

“Becs! What are we gonna do! They have Aubrey! And the other Bellas! And us! What’s going on? What’s gonna happen to us?!”

Before Beca can attempt to comfort Chloe a bright light is turned on and standing in front of them is Jesse, Tom, and Amy’s dad. Beca is right next to me, hands and legs tied to a chair just like mine. 

“Enough talking stupid bitch. Jesus, you’re annoying,” Amy’s dad says before Beca interrupts.

“Don’t you DARE speak to her like that.”

Jesse steps forward and slaps Beca hard in the face and a gasp escapes my mouth.

“We will say what we want and you will only speak when I tell you, understand?”

“Fuck you” He slaps her again, hard, this time drawing blood.

“Beca!” I scream.

“Don’t make me hit you too, Red!” Tom steps in front of Jesse eyeing me top to bottom making me shiver. 

“Lay off Jesse, she’s mine to deal with.”

Out of nowhere the lights start flickering, just for a quick few seconds, but no one comments on it.

“Alright ladies here's our schedule of events for the first few days.” Tom says.

First few days?! I think to myself.

“We’re gonna have a little fun with your girlfriend Beca here, and you’re just gonna watch. We’ll see how it goes and decide what to do after that. Any concerns? Just kidding. I don’t give a shit about what your concerns are.”

All of a sudden the lights flicker again this time for a longer amount of time.

“Jesus, will someone tell Mr. Posen to lighten up a bit! We don’t need the power going out.”

“Lighten up? On what? What is he doing? Where’s Aubrey?!”

“Oh honey, even if I cared enough to give you an answer, you wouldn’t want to know what’s happening with your dyke friend up there.”

The lights are shut and the door slams shut leaving Beca and I alone again, grabbing each others hands as we try to figure out what the hell we are going to do to get out of this mess.


	3. Chapter Three

BECA’S POV  
My eyes shoot open as I wake up from a terrifying nightmare only to realize this nightmare was actually happening and I that I had just dozed off for a couple hours, or at least I think. There were no windows to indicate what time it was. 

I look over to see Chloe’s head resting on my shoulder. They had us tied up, but not separated which I found odd.

I don’t wake Chloe, hoping she can get some much needed rest, but it does no good because she wakes up on her own 5 minutes after me.

She looks around the room probably having the same nightmare reality situation I did and her breathing starts to get really fast. 

She’s having a panic attack. 

I hold her head in my hands and make her look into my eyes, whispering ‘It’s going to be okay’ on repeat, even though I’m not entirely sure if what I am saying was true.

The door bursts open and instead of Amy’s dad standing there it is just Jesse and Tom.

Jesse walks up to me and punches me in the face out of nowhere.

“Ow! Jesus dude, what the hell was that for?!”

“Well, Becaw, it’s time for the fun to begin!” 

I shudder at the nickname that I used to find funny now being spat at me in an insulting way. I hear a gasp next to me as Chloe’s chair is dragged by Tom to have her sit, back against the wall, facing the middle of the room where I am kept.

Chloe begins to cry and it makes me boil inside.

“What do you plan on doing to us? I swear if you lay a finger on her I will kill you!”

“Oh Becs, no need to worry about your girlfriend. If I were you, I would be more concerned about yourself.”

As he finished talking he punches me again, on the opposite side of where he first hit me. I hear Chloe scream my name as he continues to punch me. 

Eventually, everything goes black.


	4. Chapter Four

Aubrey’s POV  
My eyes flutter open and everything around me slowly comes into focus. I’m still on the ship. I go to stand up to find Chloe and Beca when I realize I can’t move. I look down to see I am strapped in to some kind of dentist type chair. 

“Finally, you’re awake… you always were a late sleeper,” my father says as he laughs.

“Dad?! What the hell is going on?! Where are my friends? What am I doing in this chair?”

“SILENCE. First of all, your friends will be fine. We sent them off when we were close enough to shore that I’m sure some stupid sailor will find them. Secondly, young lady, you are to address me as ‘Sir’. Have you not been practicing your manners while at college? Or let me guess… it’s that dyke you’ve been hanging around with.”

“Dad! ...erm Sir! Don’t talk about Chloe or Beca like that. They’re my best friends!”

“Not them you imbecile! This Stacie girl!”

At the mention of her name my heart sinks. How could he know? We had only just come out to the girls, a few weeks ago. We meant to keep it on the low for this exact reason… my father.

“What are you talking about? Stacie is just a friend.”

*****Narrator’s PoV******

Aubrey is met with a hard slap across the face. 

“Don’t lie to me girl! I’ve seen pictures of you two,” he said shuddering, “holding hands. The Jesse boy showed me.”

“Fine, ‘Sir’! It’s true! I love her! There is nothing you can do that will change that. I’m sorry I’m not your ‘perfect’ little girl, but-”

“Ah, but that’s where you're wrong Aubrey. By the time I am done with you, you will not even want to be FRIENDS with any girls at all.

With that, Mr. Posen walks over to a table, Aubrey still strapped into the chair, and turns to face his daughter.

“One last chance, darling. Are you into boys or girls?”

“Girls! I love Stac-”

Before she can finish, a volt of electricity is sent through her whole body.


	5. Chapter Five

Chloe’s POV  
I wake up for what I think is the 6th time that night, if it is even night, to the sound of Aubrey screaming. Beca is still asleep in the middle of the room, most likely knocked unconscious, but I do not bother to check in case she is in fact sleeping.

They untied us from the chairs only to put shackles around one of our ankles and both our hands, allowing us to have at least some movement in the cramped room.

I look at over at Beca, hair damp from sweat and blood, bags under her eyes where there is a dark circle forming around one from Jesse’s last hit.

My blood boils thinking of him. I will kill him for touching Beca.

As I am thinking of all the ways I can get my revenge, the door is quickly opened, something is dropped on the ground, and it is quickly slammed shut. I slowly shuffle over expecting to see our daily bread and water allowance on the floor, but what I see instead shocks me.  
“BREE!” I rush to her side and realize she is unconcious. 

They have her hands tied in case she wakes up, but do not bother to shackle her knowing she is too weak to try anything. 

Not having much to eat or drink for the past 48 hours (at least that's how long I think we have been here), I struggle trying to drag Bree over to the corner I have been sitting in.

I turn her over on her back and gasp. There are burn marks all over her body. She looks so fragile and it makes my heart break.

I hear a groan off to the side and realize Beca is waking up.

“Becs! I’m so glad you’re awake! I need your help! It’s Bree!”

*******

Beca looks around, adjusting to the fact she is out of her chair and now in shackles and that she can move freely. She gets up, ignoring the throbbing in her head, and goes over to Chloe and an unrecognizable Aubrey. 

Chloe was the one girl Beca allowed to intimidate her ‘badass’ reputation, and seeing her this broken made her want to cry. She had to hold these feelings back if she was to help Chloe get through this, which is what Bree wanted the most.

As Beca approached the two of them, Bree’s eyes fluttered open.

“Ch..Chlo?” 

“I’m right here Bree. Me and Becs, we’re gonna take care of you okay?”

With that, the blonde couldn’t hold any of her feelings in, and started sobbing uncontrollably. All three of them hugged for a long time, each ignoring the physical pain that came with it, never wanting to let go.


	6. Chapter Six

Aubrey’s POV

My eyes slowly open and I am no longer in the chair. The chair where my own father just electrocuted me. The chair where my father tried to get me to say I am something that I am not.

I am unable to stop the flow of tears that follow all of these horrible thoughts. I feel two bodies wrap around me and my first instinct is to flinch away, but I quickly realize they are friendly. It’s Chloe and Beca. I stop my tears so I can speak to them.

“Chlo, Becs? What’s happening. Why am I here?”

I look at Beca’s black eye.

“Oh my god, what happened to you?”

“I could say the same about you Blondie” She says with a sad laugh looking at the marks all over my body. I’m wearing a tank top and shorts so they are visible on my back, arms, and legs. Before I can make some witty come back, Beca’s small smile fades as we hear a small whimper next to us.

Even without being physically touched so far, Chloe is taking things extremely bad. This is why I warned Beca she would need her full protection. Chlo is so fragile when it comes to anyone being hurt, especially her best friends. I know she would rather see herself in our positions if it meant we wouldn't be hurt. Obviously I would never let that happen and I know how much Beca loves her to know she wouldn't either. 

We both go to hug Chloe again, assuring her we will be fine and that they are just minor bumps and scratches, but that does nothing to ease the redhead. 

“Why would they put me in here with you guys?”

Before anyone can answer me, the door is whipped open and standing there is Amy’s dad. I let out a sigh of relief when I realize my dad is not with him, and I’m sure Chloe and Beca feel the same with there being no Tom or Jesse.

“Figured I’d let you girls have a little time together before you are seperated for another long period of time to be tortured… I am not THAT much of a monster.”

“Dude you literally just said tortured in that sentence… that literally makes you more than a monster you coward.”

Slowly, Amy’s dad makes his way over to Beca, looks down at her with a creepy smile on his face, and kicks her right in the stomach. Chloe screams and I let her bury her face in my chest knowing she can’t handle to see anything else. He leaves right after the one ‘warning’ kick and I hold Chloe a little longer, allowing Beca to gather herself before coming over to comfort Chloe.

Someone needs to save us, because I don’t know how much longer we can go on like this.


	7. Chapter Seven

Beca’s POV  
We all manage to crawl to one side of the room so that we can be near each other. We nibble on the stale bread they gave us to eat, knowing if we don’t we will starve.

“Beca, what are we going to do? How are we going to get out of this?” Aubrey whispers just quietly enough so Chloe doesn’t hear as she is focused on eating her bread.

“Why are you asking me? You’re THE Aubrey Posen, captain of the Barden Bellas. I was kinda hoping you had a plan.”

 

“Beca, I’m not as strong as I make people think I am, and my dad is making sure that I know that.” A single tear falls and she quickly turns her face to hide it. Now Chloe turns to us, aware we are having a serious conversation.

“Aubrey? What happened up there with your dad? Please, you can tell us, we want to help you,” Chloe asks, moving closer to join the conversation.

Aubrey turns back around when she hears Chloe’s voice. Her eyes are watering a lot now, so I know she is about to be very emotional.

“He...He found out about Stacie. You guys know my dad, I have to be perfect, and being gay is a huge disappointment to the family. He says I can’t love her anymore.”

“Well, news flash to your dad, you can’t exactly stop loving the one person you would give everything up for. That’s like a bond that you have forever.”

Chloe lets out a small smile as she knows Beca is talking about her. 

“Well, that’s the thing. My dad is putting me through shock treatment and other methods so that everytime I talk positively about Stacie, he will hurt me. His goal is to get me to renounce my love for her.” Aubrey says as she starts uncontrollably shaking while bursting into tears.”

I let Chloe go in for the hug, because I know they are closer, and my awkwardness when it comes to affection might not help her right now.

When Chloe is able to stop her panic attack, we meet eyes, and I nod at her. She understands immediately what I’m telling her without having to actually say anything. I’m not letting her do this alone. We WILL get out of this together somehow.

Just when I think things could be alright for a little, the door slams open once again. Shit. It’s Aubrey’s dad. 

He storms over and grabs Aubrey hard by the arm. She winces as he digs his fingernails into a spot that has a bad burn on it.

“Stop! Let her go Mr. Posen! Please! Hurt me instead! It was me who told Aubrey to be who she wants to be! Blame me! Please just don’t hurt her!””

Mr. Posen stops at the doorway, Aubrey still in his grasp, and smiles sinisterly at Chloe before slamming the door. All I can do is let Chloe lean into me as she hears her best friend’s screams fade further and further away.


	8. Chapter Eight

Aubrey’s POV  
I am thrown violently on the ground by my dad when I feel two more sets of arms grab me and force me to stand me up. They begin tying rope around my wrists. They then secure the other end of the rope to the ceiling so that I am dangling, my feet just barely touching the floor.

“Dad, enough of this! What you’re doing… it’is wrong! I’m never going to be that perfect girl you wanted, so please just stop this now! I’m not gonna say what you want me to say...”

“Shut up! You WILL be that girl you were meant to be. You just need a little… encouragement. That’s all.”

 

I look over to see my dad grabbing a long thin rope off the table. I felt even more chills run down my body as I realize it is a whip.

“Dad? What are you doing with that?” My voice shakes but I try to control myself. I can’t let him see my fear.

“It’s time to help you get back to the way you were before, honey. Do you love Stacie?”

Her name makes me gasp. I miss her so, so much… I wish she were here to hold me… I’m struggling to even find the strength to stand without her… 

 

“Yes... She is the love of my life.” I refuse to lie. I love her, and that’s not gonna change just because he’s threatening me.

*CRACK*

Aubrey lets out a shriek, not expecting her dad to really go through with it. She has never felt this kind of pain before… her back feels like it’s on fire...

“DO YOU LOVE HER?”

 

“YES, DAD I LOVE HER SO-”

 

*CRACK*

“Do you love her?”

“Yes...I think-”

*CRACK*

“Do you love her?!”

Each time he asks, his voice is angrier. Sometimes, he wasn’t even allowing her to answer before he struck her, a sick grin spreading across his face.

***

 

It’s been almost 20 minutes, and he is still going.

“Do you love her, Aubrey?!”

“I...I don’t know.”

Mr. Posen, still not happy with her answer, gives her another crack of the whip, but smiles a little, seeing the progress he is making.

He puts the whip down, knowing he can’t continue at the moment, for his daughter has practically lost consciousness and that won’t do him any good.


	9. Chapter Nine

Beca’s POV  
Chloe finally stopped crying into my arms after about an hour after Aubrey was dragged out by her dad. Her best friend was being tortured for being herself, and I could see how much it broke Chloe.

Just when Chloe has finally settled down, we hear a scream. It’s her.

“Beca! What do we do?! We can’t let him do this to her!”

Another screech is heard in the distance.

“Shh shh Chlo... I know, I know. I’m here.”

I scoot closer to Chloe, trying to distract her from Aubrey’s pained screaming. Every time she screams, which seems to be more than once a minute, Chloe jumps. It breaks my heart. Neither of them deserve to be going through this.

I’m holding her as tight as I can while being tied up, trying to keep her calm, when the door once again bursts open. 

It’s Jesse and Tom.

“Jesse, listen up you stupid prick, you let my friend go RIGHT NOW or I SWEAR-”

“You’ll do what, Beca? Attack me while you’re tied up? Hmm? I didn’t think so. Now, I’m here because I don't think you and I have had enough fun yet.”

 

Chloe stops sobbing for a moment to figure out what Jesse and Tom are planning.

Jesse grabs the chair that I was first put in when we got here. Tom comes over and uses his strength to rip Chloe out of my arms and throws her to the side.

Jesse grabs my arm and pulls me towards the chair as I scream for Chloe. 

“Tom, don’t touch her!” I yell furiously.

“If you haven’t noticed Rebeca, I do what I want here. Jesus, Jesse, control your girl or I will.”

 

Jesse starts tying me to the chair, mumbling under his breath in anger.

Chloe yells for me, but each time is met with a hard slap to the face by Tom. 

I look her in the eyes pleadingly, asking her to calm down or she’ll just be hurt even more.

Tom grabs the chair that Chloe was originally put in, but instead of strapping her to it, he leaves her lying on the floor while he takes a seat himself, lighting a cigarette and facing Jesse and I like he is relaxing to watch a show.

Out of know where, Jesse grabs my face to turn it to look at him instead of Chloe, and all of a sudden he is kissing me. I try to face away but he has my face grabbed painfully in his hand, his fingernails digging into my skin, forcing me into the kiss.

He pulls away and I taste beer on his mouth. Shit. Jesse was never good with drinking. He leaves the room to go upstairs and it is silent for a moment.

“Where is he going?”

“Ah, I think he just needs a little more liquid courage sweetheart.”

 

I cringe at the nickname. I look over at Chloe and she’s looking at me with sympathy. She knows how Jesse used to treat me when he would drink. She was the only one I came to when I felt bad after he treated me like shit.

Jesse comes back down with a bottle of gin, already halfway empty just from his walk back. He slowly comes over, looking up and down at my body, lingering at my chest for a moment longer. He disgusts me. He leans in to kiss me again, but this time being knocked back when I headbutt him.

I have never seen him look so angry in his life. 

He walks over to Tom and Chloe and just when I think he is going for Chloe, he grabs Tom’s cigarette and walks back over to me and immediately sticks it into my right arm causing me to scream out in pain. 

He does this over and over again all up and down both of my arms until I pass out from the pain.

The last thing I hear is Chloe screaming my name.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chloe’s POV  
After Jesse and Tom left, I quickly crawled over to Beca. She had passed out after Jesse had continuously burned her with the cigarette. It makes me furious. Beca’s so small and gentle, how could anyone hurt her so much?

As all these thoughts are running through my head, I hear a slight groan. Beca was starting to wake up.

“Oh, Beca, I’m so sorry,” I whisper to her as she struggles to sit up, wincing from the pain.

I can tell she is about to try and make some witty comment, when we both stop, hearing footsteps approaching outside the door.

The door opens, and a body is thrown to the ground by Fat Amy’s dad…

“AUBREY!” I scream as I take in Aubrey’s badly injured form as she is thrown to the ground. Her tank top, a light yellow when we first got here, is now covered in dark red.

Just as Amy’s dad is leaving I hear Beca shout.

“WAIT! Please, she looks like she is in very bad shape. If you guys won’t help her, please let me. Just untie my hands, you can keep my feet tied. I promise I won’t escape. You know I couldn’t even if I tried. You guys are too powerful.”

With that last comment, Amy’s dad smiles. 

“Well, I suppose you have a point. Fine. I will bring you a bucket of water, a rag, some rubbing alcohol, and one roll of bandages. Make it last!”

With that, he turns and closes the door, off to get the supplies.

Beca crawls over to Aubrey, tears coming to my eyes as I see my girlfriend trying to help my best friend even in her own state of injury.

Amy’s dad returns, snipping Beca’s hand ties and leaving the supplies as he slams the door shut, this time double locking it just in case.

Beca touches Aubrey’s arm to turn her on her side, and Aubrey’s eyes start to flutter open.

“What’s happening? Where’s my dad? Where’s Sta-”

Beca and I shoot each other a look.

“Aubrey, were you gonna say Stacie? She’s fine, she’s not on-”

I’m cut off by Aubrey.

“No, no! I wasn’t gonna say her name! Why would I do that? I don’t care how she is, we’re barely friends. She’s just on the Bellas with me and that’s all.

Beca quickly replies.

“Um, no, that’s not all, you’re legit head over heels for her. You’re in lov-”

“DON’T. I DO NOT LOVE HER. THAT’S WRONG.”

 

Now I shuffle over to them, trying to figure out what the hell is going on with Bree. She appears to be in some sort of weird shock from whatever her dad’s been doing to her.

“Bree, what are you talking about? 

“What I’m talking about is that I am meant to be with a guy. Girls with girls is not normal. I don’t know what I was thinking... Sorry guys, I am just saying what’s true..”

I sigh as I look at Aubrey. I can see marks all over her back, and a few on her front. This is only what I can see with her tank top covering the rest of her body. I can't even begin to imagine what else there is. 

I look at Aubrey’s upper arm. There is one mark that sticks out to me, where it looks like she’s been lashed very hard, and the mark has gone very deep. We have one roll of bandages. I look over at Beca to see that she is looking at the damage done to Aubrey as well, figuring out which ones need more attention, since we only have limited supplies to work with. 

Beca takes the bandage, rolling it around Bree’s arm. I can see the pain she’s going through as she is touched, but I know that Beca has to wrap the bandage around her in order for her to get better.

Whatever’s been done to her seems bad enough, forcing her to say that she doesn’t love Stacie, when I know that the two of them love and need each other so much. It doesn’t seem right that she would be saying these things.

“Bree, please listen to me…” Chloe says, blinking back her tears. “You LOVE Stacie. You two need each other just as much as I need Beca, and vice versa. Please… I know that you’re hurting so, so much right now, and I haven’t figured out a way to get us all out of here,, but PLEASE, whatever your dad’s done to you… don’t let him take the one thing you have left down here...don’t let him take the things that define who you are.”

 

Aubrey was sitting there when suddenly a memory of Stacie pops into her mind...

Stacie Conrad. The love of her life. How could she say that she didn’t love her?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
Aubrey’s POV  
Stacie. How could I have even doubted my love for her for a second? I feel so guilty. She would have never given up on me.

I think back to the time before one of our performances, Regionals I think, when I ran to the bathroom to throw up my nerves before we hit the stage. I didn’t even realize until I was done throwing up, that Stacie had followed me in and was holding my hair back.

Besides Chloe, no one ever went near me because they thought it was gross or too much for them to deal with. Stacie did not even hesitate, and I barely knew her that soon into the year. At that point in my life, something changed. I felt different. It was all because of Stacie.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by Beca asking me to lift my tank top. Slowly, I lift it, resulting in gasps from both Beca and Chloe. I had not even had the chance to look at the damage since it happened, so when I look down I am shocked too.

Before I have time to panic, Chloe reaches over and grabs my hand.

“Aubrey, Beca has to put some alcohol on it to make sure it doesn’t get infected okay? You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want. Why don’t you talk to me ‘bout Stacie, keep your mind occupied” Chloe says giving me a sympathetic look.

“Uh, sure” I say, still hesitant to talk about Stacie, the feeling that my father could be listening goes through my mind.

“There was that time when you guys came to The Lodge at Fallen Leaves to get closer as a group. Let’s just say you guys weren’t the only ones who strengthened your relationship. The night after you all made up the tent, I went to check on you. It was the middle of the night, and I wanted to make sure all my Bellas were okay. That’s when I noticed Stacie wasn’t in the tent sleeping with everyone else. She had gone over to sit at the edge of the lake and she was just staring off into the distance. I could tell something was on her mind. I walked over and sat down next to her, and saw that she had tears in her eyes. I asked her what was wrong. She said that coming to the camp made her remember these emotions that she used to get that made her feel crazy. I kept asking her what it was so that I could help her, but she kept hesitating. Finally, after she realized I wasn’t going anywhere without a good answer from her, she gave in, knowing I would need my sleep so I would not be stressed out the next morning.” Always putting me first, I think to myself. “She struggled to form the words, but that night, at the lake, she told me she was in love with me. That she had been since she saw me at auditions, and that coming here made her realize she would never be able to move on. She was so embarrassed because she thought I would think differently of her. Little did she know, I felt the exact same…

“Ow!” I’m pulled from my memories by a stinging pain on my chest.

“Sorry sorry! I have to put it on or it will get infected.” Beca looks at me apologetically but serious that she needs to do this.

I look over and I see Chloe has tears in her eyes, and I am not sure if it’s from seeing me in pain, from hearing my story, or a little of both.

“Ok Aubrey, I really have to look at that deep cut on your upper arm. I’m just gonna take the wrap off that I put on before, put the rubbing alcohol on, and rewrap it ok?”

I nod and Chloe squeezes my hand tight as Beca starts to pour the alcohol on. This pain is unlike any of the other cuts and I uncontrollably scream out in pain. I feel like it never ends. I start to get dizzy, and my vision gets blurry. That’s when I see her.

“Stace?”

“Shhh Bree, I’ve got you, close your eyes baby, I’ve got you.”

Then everything goes dark.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I know all these chapters are very short but I am going to finish this fic like that and then for my next I will work on making them normal length. Leave suggestions for fic ideas below! PP related only. My preferences are Bechloe or Triple Treble but I'm willing to do anything.

Beca’s POV  
I wake up with my head pounding, and look around to see Chloe and Aubrey both asleep on either side of me, both huddled in close. As much as I used to hate personal boundaries being invaded with touch, I never want them to be away from me.

I start to hear a really weird noise, but it’s so soft I cannot figure out what it is or where it’s coming from. Then I see it. Underneath the door, water begins leaking in, and fast.

“Bree! Chloe! Wake up!”

“Huh...what is it?” Chloe and Aubrey both say groggily as they are adjusting to waking up.

I point to where the water is rapidly flowing in from under the door and their eyes widen as they sit up.

“What the hell? What’s happening?!” Chloe yells, the fear evident in her voice.

Before I can answer, I hear a bunch of commotion above us. Something is happening on deck and I wonder if maybe we are finally being rescued. It sounds like faint explosions are going off.

Suddenly, the rate of the water coming through picks up, and in just a few seconds, the door holding us in bursts open from the pressure.

Narrator's PoV  
The stairs leading up are submerged  
As the water starts forming around their ankles, Beca snaps out of her shock to get Chloe untied so they can both help Aubrey get out of there. Whether they were being rescued or not, they would drown if they stayed down there.

With Beca taking one of Bree’s arms and Chloe the other, they wobble over to the stairs and start trudging their way up through the heavy flowing water. When they reach the top, they are blinded by a bright light.

Beca’s PoV  
“Hey! Over there! There they are!” A familiar voice yells out.

“Fat Amy?!” I cry out.

All of a sudden, Jessica and Ashley are by our sides, telling us everything is going to be okay now, and gesturing for us to follow them.

They lead us into a helicopter where Fat Amy is waiting. CR is piloting with Flo as her co-pilot. They don’t try to converse with us, just smiling and nodding, letting us know we are safe now. It’s over.

We travel for what feels like hours, landing at the docks where we were originally kidnapped over a week ago.

We all exit the helicopter, linked in each others’ arms because we cannot bear the thought of being apart from each other anymore. That is until…

“Aubrey?! Oh my god, Bree!” 

Aubrey unlinks herself from us, stumbling but desperate to reach her destination, trying her best to control the searing pain it's causing her, over to the tall, exhausted brunette who had been waiting there for hours to see her, not having slept for days. 

Stacie runs to her and neither of them need to say anything before Aubrey pulls Stacie in for a long kiss.

“I am NEVER letting you out of my sight again Bree,” Stacie says, breaking away from the kiss but keeping firmly in her arms. “No one will ever hurt you again okay? I promise.”

At this point they are both crying, a mixture of pain, exhaustion and relief, holding onto each other like they never plan on leaving that spot.

Beca pulls Chloe closer, rubbing her shoulder letting her know that they, too, are going to get through this. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you guys are big Jesse fans. I have no problem with him but for the purpose of my fic he is evil, sorry.


End file.
